Monsteara
"Knowledge is might. Anybody who says otherwise is quite obviously a simpleton, and will probably learn something new when we crush them under our heel. If you just accept that we're smarter than you, we'll get along just fine." -Kro'kial Bano, Head of the Order of Higher Machinations. The Monstearian Empire is a faction of the Tri-Unum Alliance based on the planet Monstear. Their greatest strength is their natural ability for Magic - 40% of Monsteara are born with some magical ability, and nearly all of their devices either run on or utilize magic. The Monsteara are on hostile terms with the Energen and the Thare Empire, but have not yet encountered the Chromes. Descriptors The Monstearian empire is supremely varied, with eleven races representing them as the Chosen Races. Those eleven are as follows: Chippers , average-sized humanoids with highly flexible claws, they are the most adaptable of the Monsteara, and also the most predominant. Fireots, burning creatures of variable size, with high body temperatures and an apparent lack of gender. They don't even ask that question. Aguaga, creatures that are purely magical in nature. Their bodies are formed of water with a thin membrane holding it all together. Known to be genderless. Gloghwan, creatures that are generally avoided on looks alone. Genderless, and made entirely of a strange, tar-like substance that is highly toxic to almost all known living creatures. Racism is still a problem against them. Airekeet, avian entities with a nomadic heratige. Humanoid, with wings that double as arms. High adaptability and natural curiousity has often led to trouble with the other races. Biomech, large serpentine creatures that rely mainly on bio-engineering to augment their natural form with additional limbs, which form the basis of their culture. Amagi, a primarily magical race that spend most of their time studying and harnessing the power of stars, which are the basis of their personal religion. They are not a social race, partly because their heads are bright enough to blind anyone who stares directly at them. Daolos, a tribal race that seem to have military strength embedded in their genetics. Racism against them is high, as their race was involved in the recent war against the corrupt Shadow Guardian. Uthea, humanoids covered in fur and sporting a pair of Blades which vary between tribes and form the basis of the Uthean culture. They are quickly becoming a rival to the Chippers, although their culture hinders their versatility. Frozgarde, an enigmatic race who form a large portion of the Monstearian High Command, due to their natural mental and strategic capabilities. They are notoriously cold in personality. Ilpuq, a race of creatures resembling humanoid snakes, but with a unique ability to generate natural electricity. Their skin was valuable when they were uncivilized, and though their hunting has stopped, they harbour a strong resentment to that past reality. Culture The whole of the Monstearian culture is supremely varied - each race has its own cultures and subcultures. However, the majority of Monsteara are life-loving. That isn't to say that they hate killing, it's more like they prefer to avoid destroying planets and such. Every culture amongst the Monsteara is extremely different, but all cultures have one major part built into the majority of the people - the beleif in The Order. It's hard to beleive that any Monsteara doesn't beleive in The Order, as there are cold, hard facts pointing to their existance, the least of which is the fact that the Guardians walk amongst them at The Feast of Life, a massive festival in their honor. Beyond this, there are almost no cultural similarities between the races. Government The Monstearian government runs on many levels, but it all starts with the King of Salabran. The King of Salabran The King of Salabran is a massively powerful figure in charge of the Monstearian Empire. The King has most of the say in all matters regarding the government, BUT he is also equipped with a device created by the Guardians that ensures he will not go corrupt - if he does, his mind is incinerated instantly, and the next king steps up. However, the Guardians also ensured that the King is nigh-on invincible. The KPP safeguards the King against any conceivable threat - except for having his mind incinerated by the Guardians. In the current Monstearian Empire, the King of Monstear is chosen through a grueling process of interrogation, "role-playing", war games, debates, and elections. This process can take several years. Fortunately, the Guardians have decreed that as soon as a new king is elected, the next king will be chosen, meaning the Monsteara don't have those horrible times of anarchy when nobody has any idea what's going on. Currently, King D'sova, a Frozgarde, rules the Monstearian Empire with a fairly militant policy, though that is largely directed at the Energen. Other Major Leadership The Monstearian Royal Military is led by the illustrious General Scha'aa, a Biomechus with Hero status amongst all of the Monstearian Empire. General Scha'aa is the only known Monsteara to have received an "Eternal's Core" from the Metal Guardian, Tyrferra. In addition to this immense acheivement, General Scha'aa has an apparent ability to multitask to an insane level - troops under his command have received different orders simultaneously from him. Magicel The Monsteara have made massive leaps in the use of magic, called magicel by the Monsteara - no other modern race has acheived the level of mastery exhibited by Monstearian mages. Use of magic for the Monsteara is common, with over 40% of all Monsteara exhibiting some sort of magical ability. Magic is considered an art, with practitioners of "high magicel" viewed as leaders, warriors, artists, and scientists. Special classes are offered in nearly all Monstearian schools for children* to hone their abilities and learn how magic works. Magicel is used in everyday life as well as in the military and science realms. Usage of magicel in everyday life ranges from runners to morphones to clothing. Very little is done on Monstear without magicel. Monstear is also one of five planets known to have "unintelligent" creatures that use magicel. Almost 92% of creatures on Monstear have ever exhibited at least some form of magicel use. *children is used as a sparing term, for not all races have children. See Aguaga, Fireot and Gloghwan. Elemental Magicel All Monsteara (excepting Uthea and Biomech) actually have at least minimal control of the element that matches them most. However, this is not exactly considered magicel, since it is not controlled by the magicampus, but by the average equivalent of the Monstearian frontal lobe. This phenomenon is thought to be a result of each Monsteara's natural affinity to a certain element, resulting in the Monsteara being able to manipulate said element as though it is part of their body - albeit an extremely clunky part of their body. Imagine trying to operate a computer with your nose. Learned usage of elemental magicel is generally quite powerful, especially with one's natural element. The Guild of Thought The Monstearian Guild of Thought is the main institute of magicel use and control in the Monstearian Empire. The Guild of Thought regulates magicel usage and teaches standard curriculum for magicel users. They decide which forms of magicel are to be outlawed and what should be standard, though they still answer to the King. Warfare Though the Monsteara dislike warfare, their hatred of the Energen is strong enough to have pushed the King into declaring a state of continuous warfare agains the Energen until such time that they be destroyed. Massive armies have been mobilized against the Yellow Threat, and the Monsteara have been extremely willing to send soldiers for service in Fleet Tri-Unum. It is important to note that the Monsteara are outnumbered in nearly every battle they enter. Weaponry Monstearian weapons are designed for power, precision, and ease of use - with a bit of training and a Weapons License, anyone can pick up and use a Monstearian weapon. The use of magic in creating weaponry gives the Monsteara a huge edge in creating weapons that enter new frontiers in warfare. Space Warfare When it comes to the power of individual ships, the Monsteara have few rivals. Monstearian ships are a deadly hybrid of magic and metal, and are said by the Monsteara to rule the stars. The majority of Monstearian ships utilize a Personal Time Asynchronity Field in order to gain the upper edge - only the largest ships cannot handle the Fields. As such, the Monsteara seldom use large ships, with the reasoning that size is not everything, but is merely a bigger target. Category:Races Category:Tri-Unum Alliance